The First Butt Monkey
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Title inspired by my close friend and fellow Rocky fan. Set before Rocky obviously and just shown with Frank being a big brother to his baby sister and shows his loyalty, abuse and teaching as an older brother at the mere age of four.


Four year old Frank and months old Noelle were left alone yet again with a nanny. Frank hated being with nannies most of the time and couldn't wait to grow up and become King of his planet. He was irritated when his toddler sister pestered him with questions since he was older.

"Why do they call it a babysitter?" Noelle asked.

"'Cuz they can sit on us if we're bad!" Frank snarled, annoyed as he tried to watch cartoons, ignoring her. He then smiled slightly and pushed Noelle down as she stumbled around the floor and sat on her, laughing.

"Get off!" Noelle cried.

"What're you gonna do about it?"

"I'll tell Mommy and Daddy!"

"Tattle tale!" Frank huffed she rolled onto Noelle, the two fighting in the living room while the babysitter made them their lunch.

Noelle then knew how to get Frank to stop being a nuisance. She had done it once to him when she was old enough to drink from a bottle by herself and decided to use the tactic against him. Noelle rolled ontop of Frank and pinned him down as she made her mouth all slobbery and baby like. "Baby kissies!" Noelle grinned and started to sloppily kiss her older brother.

"Gross!" Frank cringed. "Sister germs!" Frank then evily grinned and did the same thing to Noelle, only he was stronger than her and wetted his lips. "Brother kissies!"

"No way! Brother kissies are way more icky than Baby Kissies!" Noelle cried as Frank kissed her all over like she did to him before.

After Frank kissed Noelle, he laughed and returned to watch cartoons. Noelle gagged and wiped her face. She then notice Frank get up and walk over to the bathroom. After the toilet flushed Frank walked over and sat back down and Noelle noticed him using his legs to get around rather than crawling, it puzzled her.

"Frankie?" Noelle asked.

"What Noey!" Frank growled at her.

"How come you don't crawl around everywhere like me?"

"Cuz I can walk!"

"Can you teach me how to walk?"

"Teach you?"

The only reason Frank liked having a baby sister was so he could educate her and tease her, but still be a good brother whenever he wanted to. Frank smiled friendly and got up on his feet. "Come on, up." Frank said gently.

Noelle was a little nervous. She wobbly rose her legs up and her butt off the floor. She stumbled a little and she grabbed onto Frank's waist as she got up. "I feel funny, Frankie..." Noelle whimpered.

"You'll get used to it, Noey." Frank chuckled as he helped his baby sister further up.

Frank then let go of Noelle to teach her how to walk on her own. Noelle then stumbled a little as she tried to walk forward, but fell on her rump suddenly. It felt powerfully hurt and it made Noelle cry out.

Zinnia, the kids' nanny, came out and check on the children. "Everything okay, children? I heard the baby scream."

"We're fine, I'm just teachin' my sister how to walk," Frank explained.

"Oh," Zinnia smiled at the children and looked down at Noelle as she was sitting on the floor. "Well, get off your butt, monkey." Zinnia went back in the kitchen.

"Butt, monkey..." Frank said to himself, then grinned menacingly. "Butt Monkey! You're a Butt Monkey!"

"Quit it!" Noelle cried.

"Butt Monkey, Butt Monkey, Butt Monkey, Noey's a Butt Monkey!" Frank taunted his little sister.

Noelle then growled at Frank. She decided to get even with Frank, as he now labeled her as Butt Monkey. "I put a curse on your first-born child! He or she will suffer from a life of misfortune, bad luck, getting hurt a lot and be _everybody's _Butt Monkey!" Noelle hissed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Frank rolled his eyes at her.

After a lunch of cut up hot dogs and chips, Frank and Noelle were called to nap. Frank watched his baby sister get tucked in and smiled at her. Zinnia left and kept the door open to a crack for Noelle. Frank got up and walked over to Noelle's crib and watched her sleep peacefully and smiled at her. "I love you, my little Butt Monkey sister..." Frank then leaned gently and kissed baby Noelle on the forehead and went back to bed.

* * *

**A/N: Just wanted to do a random one-shot story of Frank as a little kid and his younger sister in mine and a good friend's fan fiction series. Noelle will be shown in some later fan fiction, this is just her as a toddler and seeing Frank as a little kid. Read & Review. Noelle and Zinnia are mine and Frank is of course, Richard O'Brien. **


End file.
